coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Lover's Lane
Description When DNA evidence reveals that a man was wrongly convicted for raping and killing a fifteen year old girl back in 1986, the team re-opens her case in an attempt to find the real killer. Synopsis In the present, Sam Tarrance has been released from prison after DNA exonerates him from a wrongful rape-murder conviction. He tells the team that the boyfriend ID him because he was at the location the same time they were, picking cans from the trash for recycling money. The team reopens the 1986 murder of Eve Kendell, a 15-year-old girl who was raped and killed during a date with her boyfriend, 16-year-old Mark Adams, who was also assaulted but survived, at a popular lover's lane. Everyone, including the surviving boyfriend, in the present thinks Rush looks "just like" the dead victim Eve. The first person interviewed by Rush and Valens is Mark, the surviving boyfriend. He's never truly gotten over his first love. He tells them that Eve was popular and got a lot of attention from men, but that it didn't bother him because he considered himself lucky to be her guy. Vera and Jefferies visit a friend of Eve's, Wayne Larkin, who still lives in an apartment with his father. Wayne worked at the movie theater in the mall. When questioned, Wayne states that he last saw Eve at the bus stop; that Mark dropped her off at work sometimes, but Eve usually took the bus home. He tells the detectives that Mark was more serious about Eve than she was about him because she was still "looking" on the side. Flashback shows Eve, Wayne, and Carrie at a store in the mall. Eve is trying on lipstick, Carrie is looking at clothes, and Wayne was hanging around, telling the girls he can get them in for free at the movies. An older man who noticed Eve is at the same store as them, and Eve approaches him. The guy's name is Max Tanner. Through flashbacks, interviews, and interrogations the team discovers that Max Tanner has a thing for young teenage girls, whom he tries to cajole with pickup schemes like being in a music video. However, Max states that Eve never went with him to the Atlantic City studio though. The team also learns that Carrie was raped by Wayne's father. The son would procure young teenage girls to his home, where the father would then rape them in his bedroom. They tried the same thing with Eve, but she escaped and threatened to expose them. Filled with rage and humiliation, the father and son duo attacked Eve and her boyfriend at Lover's Lane, where they found them; and where they are spotted in their green Datsun by Sam as he's going through the garbage cans. Both father and son are arrested in the present day. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries Guest Cast *Josh Hopkins as ADA Jason Kite *Marisol Nichols as Elisa *Robin Weigert as Anna Mayes *Luke Eberl as Wayne Larkin (1986) *Ronald Hunter as Jim Larkin *Larry Joshua as Wayne Larkin (2004) *Rob Moran as Max Tanner (2004) *Benjamin Parrillo as Mark Adams (2004) *Anson Scoville as Max Tanner (1986) And *Mae Whitman as Eve Kendall Co-Starring *Carrie Armstrong as Carrie Plummer (2004) *Michael Bierman as Mark Adams (1986) *Blue Deckert as Sam Tarrance (2004) *Amy Halloran as Carrie Plummer (1986) *Patricia Sill as Wendy *Timothy Slaske as Sam Tarrance (1986) *Ronne Troup as Rita Kendall Notes *This episode was loosely based on the 2000 murder of Krystal Dawn Steadman by Thomas Soria, Sr. and Jr. There are also elements drawn from the earliest attacks of the Zodiac Killer. Music *The Hooters "And We Danced" *Belinda Carlisle "Mad About You" *Rick Springfield "Love Somebody" *Michael Sembello "Maniac" *Men Without Hats "Safety Dance" *The Psychedelic Furs "Pretty in Pink" *The Psychedelic Furs "Ghost in You" *'Closing Song': Stevie Nicks & Don Henley "Leather and Lace" Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes